Nobody's Home
by KiraLambert
Summary: Dos amigos, una débil, el otro esta ahí para ella. H/Hr


Holaa! Bienvenidos a la nueva creacion de mi mentee XD Este fic, es un tanto extraño, recién lo escribí y dudo mucho una continuación, es un one shot H/Hr, espero les gustee y.. qe dejen reviews xD

**Nobody's Home**

Sus sollozos resonaban en toda la habitación. Le habían hecho mucho daño, un daño irreparable, tanto que su odio y su tristeza se habían combinado en su interior, dando paso a aquellas lágrimas, que de ser vistas, hubieran quebrantado a cualquiera.  
_  
I couldn't tell you why she felt that way,  
She felt it everyday.  
And I couldn't help her,  
I just watched her make the same mistakes again._

La buscaba con desesperación¿donde se había metido? No lo sabía. Apenas y acababa de darse cuenta de que su amiga estaba sufriendo, y no había hecho nada por evitarlo. Se acababa de dar cuenta, cuanto necesitaba su presencia, le urgía decirle cuanto la amaba.

_What's wrong, what's wrong now?  
Too many, too many problems.  
Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs.  
She wants to go home, but nobody's home.  
It's where she lies, broken inside.  
With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes.  
__Broken inside. _

- Me odio – se reclamó a si misma, intentando convencerse de aquellas palabras que salían de su boca y que a su vez, batallaban con las que muchas veces había escuchado "Sabes que vales mucho, y estaré siempre aquí, para ti, solo para ti".  
La joven se levantó del piso, y se dirigió al espejo que tenía enfrente.  
Su aspecto no era tan favorable ¿Qué iba a decir si la veía así? Posiblemente reclamarle por haber desaparecido sin confiarle nada, o como en repetidas ocasiones había hecho, abrazarla y murmurarle al oído que estaba ahí, apoyándola.

_Open your eyes and look outside, find the reasons why.  
You've been rejected, and now you can't find what you left behind.  
Be strong, be strong now.  
Too many, too many problems.  
__Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs. _

Odiaba demasiado que su amiga se escondiera en los lugares más oscuros del castillo, más cuando le había dicho muchas veces, que no había nada que temer. Pero su amiga, seguía igual de terca, se escondía para que nadie la viese llorar, se escondía puesto que se creía débil y no lo era.

_She wants to go home, but nobody's home.  
It's where she lies, broken inside.  
With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes.  
__Broken inside. _

Se limpio un poco su rostro, pero no sirvió de mucho, puesto que se quebró nuevamente. Odiaba

ser como era. Se sentía débil, alguien insignificante, y posiblemente era la visión que todo el mundo tenía de ella. Todo el mundo, menos una persona. Quizás, la persona que más la quería, y le había demostrado su apoyo incondicional en todo momento. La única persona, a la que quizás, amaba realmente, y sin embargo, esta persona se unía al número de personas que había lastimado sin querer ella hacerlo.

_Her feelings she hides.  
Her dreams she can't find.  
She's losing her mind.  
She's fallen behind.  
__  
_- ¿Dónde estás? – se preguntaba repetidamente, mientras buscaba alguna señal, de que su amiga estuviera cerca, y gracias a que prestaba atención a cualquier sonido, o movimiento, la encontró.  
Escuchó sollozos dentro de la habitación a su lado y entró prácticamente tirando la puerta, lo cual causó un susto terrible a su amiga, que debido a su gesto idiota, había empezado a llorar incontrolablemente.

_She can't find her place.  
She's losing her faith.  
She's fallen from grace.  
__She's all over the place.  
Yeah,oh _

Como muestra de disculpa, corrió hacia ella, tomándola en sus brazos y reconfortándola con aquel insignificante abrazo.  
- Hey… todo está bien ahora, tranquila – dijo mientras la joven hundía su cara en sus hombros, realmente odiaba verla así.  
- No lo está – dijo la joven entre sollozos – Te hice daño a ti también y sé que no vas a perdonarme.  
- Si no te hubiera perdonado ya, no estaría aquí – dijo mientras abrazaba a su amiga con más fuerza, dándole a entender que estaba ahí, que todo iba a estar bien.

_She wants to go home, but nobody's home.  
It's where she lies, broken inside.  
With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes.  
__Broken inside._  
_  
_Con sumo cuidado, intentando no lastimarla más de lo que ya estaba, le levantó su cara, y las miradas se cruzaron, una indicando miedo, remordimiento, horror, la otra, diciendo que nada malo iba a pasar.  
Se miraron unos momentos, hasta que la besó, pensando que no iba a obtener respuesta, puesto que estaba mal lo que hacía.  
Pero no sabía de que otra manera decirle que estaba ahí para ella, siempre, pasara lo que pasara, no sabía como decirle que la amaba.

_She's lost inside, lost inside...oh oh yeah  
_

_She's lost inside, lost inside...oh oh yeah _

Para su sorpresa, el beso si fue correspondido, pero debido a la falta de oxígeno, se separaron.

- Te amo – murmuró mirando a la joven – Sé que esta mal, que no debería, que es incorrecto…  
Sus palabras fueron calladas por un nuevo beso, comenzado por su amiga, más corto que el primero.  
- Yo también – dijo la joven esbozando una sonrisa, olvidando por un momento por qué lloraba.  
También le devolvió la sonrisa y la abrazó nuevamente. Las cosas iban a cambiar de ahora en adelante, no la dejaría sola, nunca más.

LOL gracias x leer! Espero que les haya gustadoo y... que dejen reviews ;; 

atte;; Kira


End file.
